Compounds related in structure to those of the subject invention are disclosed in the following references: Chapleo, C. B., J. C. Doxey, L. W. Frank, P. L. Myers, A. G. Roach, C.F.C. Smith & N. K. Virdee, "Comparison of the .alpha.-Adrenoceptor Profiles of Clonidine and Two Oxygenated Arylamino Imidazolines", European Journal of Pharmacology, Vol. 91 (1983), pp. 123-128; Chapleo, C. B., J. C. Doxey, P. L. Myers, M. Myers, C.F.C. Smith & M. R. Stillings, "Effect of 1,4-Dioxanyl Substitution on the Adrenergic Activity of Some Standard .alpha.-Adrenoreceptor Agents", European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 24 (1989), pp. 619-622; Chapleo, C. B., R.C.M. Butler, D. C. England, P. L. Myers, A. G. Roach, C.F.C. Smith, M. R. Stillings & I. F. Tulloch, "Heteroaromatic Analogues of the .alpha..sub.2 -Adrenoreceptor Partial Agonist Clonidine", J. Med. Chem., Vol. 32 (1989), pp. 1627-1630; Clare, K, A., M. C. Scrutton & N. T. Thompson, "Effects of .alpha..sub.2 -Adrenoceptor Agonists and of Related Compounds on Aggregation of, and on Adenylate Cyclase Activity in, Human Platelets", Br. J. Pharmac., Vol. 82 (1984), pp. 467-476; British Patent Specification No. 1,016,514 of Boehringer Ingelheim G.m.b.H., published Jan. 12, 1966; Japanese Patent Application No. 62-99375 of Kowa K. K., published May 8, 1987; Japanese Patent Application No. 54-12374 of Kowa Co., Ltd., published Jan. 30, 1979; German Patent Application No. 3,326,274 of Boehringer Ingelheim KG, published Jan. 31, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,528 issued to Gluchowski on Feb. 25, 1992. However, many compounds related in structure to those of the subject invention provide neither the activity nor the specificity desirable when treating respiratory, ocular or gastrointestinal disorders.
It is particularly relevant to the subject invention that compounds found to be effective nasal decongestants are frequently found to have undesirable side effects, such as causing hypertension and insomnia. There is a need for new drugs which provide relief from nasal congestion without causing these undesirable side effects.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide novel compounds having substantial activity in preventing or treating nasal congestion.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such compounds which do not cause hypotension, drowsiness, hypertension, insomnia or other undesirable side effects.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide novel compounds for treating cough, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and/or asthma.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide novel compounds for treating glaucoma and/or diarrhea.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide such compounds which have good activity from peroral and/or topical dosing.